Conventionally, wire harnesses called “AC harnesses” have been used to connect inverters and motors, for example, in hybrid cars, electric cars, and the like. An electric wire with a connector, in which a connector is attached to an end of an insulated electric wire including an insulator made of silicone having a high heat resistance, is used in this type of wire harness. In general, in such an electric wire with a connector, the end of the insulated electric wire is embedded in a connector housing included in the connector by insert molding. A sealing layer constituted by an adhesive is provided between the surface of the insulator and the connector housing covering the outer circumference of the insulator at the end of the insulated electric wire in order to improve the water-blocking ability (see Patent Document 1 (JP 2009-252712A), for example).